Necrovictus
by gonome7
Summary: After the Ishimura Incident, Isaac is brought to Titan Station and experimented on with Necromorph DNA. Now the call of the Marker is awakening the undead flesh inside him, and he has no idea if he can control it. Kind of insane, Powerful Isaac, some OOC.
1. C1-Prologue

Necrovictus

Dead Space 2 belongs to EA and Visceral Games

This is my first fanfic and I am not sure how it will go, but I am optimistic.

So...Enjoy!

C1- Prologue

Marcus Kennedy was at his desk in the Research Division wing on Titan station pouring over his latest failure to create a living Necromorph with all of the sentience of a real human being. He had thought that if he used the Engineer Isaac Clarke as a subject due to his seeming resistance to the Marker signal, he would be able to create a being with all of the evolutionary progress of a Necromorph but without all of the insanity and raw bloodlust that comes with the marker signal, giving it the ability to think rationally.

Unfortunately Isaac seemed to be resisting the effects of implanting the Necromorphic tissue into his body as well. And with this project, it would be best to avoid a high failure rate. Hell, Tiedemann was already pissed that Marcus was using the engineer in his experiments, the only reason him and the head of the research allowed it was because they had recovered more shards of the Red Marker and began exposing people to the signal so that they could build more Markers, so they really didn't need Isaac anymore after they made him build the one at Site 12. the only condition for the use of Clarke was the absolute guarantee of success that Marcus had given them.

A promise he was _almost_ regretting right about now.

No matter what he tried Isaac wouldn't respond, and in the case that he did as happened only once when he tried projecting a Marker signal at the engineer, Clarke would immediately become suicidal, trying to smash his skull on the wall or floor, although that could be because he was in stasis until exposure. But he couldn't give up, if he did he would lose his job and most likely be killed for his knowledge. So he would just have to keep plugging away until he made a breakthrough.

As he was typing on his laptop the letters and numbers he had just written changed into an archaic runic language that seemed familiar in some way. 'Oh shit', he thought, these were the same markings he had seen written in blood on the walls of the Ishimura. But that was Impossible, all of the Shards as well as the S12 Marker were securely sealed away. If there was a breach, 'Oh God', if there was a breach then that means that the Dementia will already be setting in for the inhabitants of the Sprawl. Of which Marcus was one of them.

A sudden ache in his neck made Marcus reach for the pain relief ointment that he always keeps at his desk due to the long hours of sitting up at a desk. As he opened the cap he noticed blood on his fingers. Startled, he dropped the ointment only to realize that the cream that he was about to rub across his neck was in fact a box knife he had been using earlier to open a package he had received. Knowing his research would not matter if he was not alive to reap the benefits, he left his office to get to the tram that would bring him to the Government Sector so that he would be safe from the surely ensuing Outbreak. As he emerged into the tram station he saw a ghastly walking _corpse_ with two sickle shaped blades protruding from its' wrists which were raised far above its' head and completely lacking any clothing, or skin for that matter.

'Christ it's that far gone already?', thought Marcus as he saw the horrified citizens rush to get away from the monster which had already hacked apart four of the unlucky people. It turned its' hollow glare on Marcus and he rushed away to get to the government tram and safety. The Slasher gave a gurgling roar and ran at Marcus who was almost at the trams' open doors. Immediately as he entered the doors closed, but that didn't stop the Necromorphs' bladed arm from smashing through the window and lashing out until it severed Marcus's left arm at the shoulder. He screamed in agony over his limb, and in anger punched the Necromorph in the face through the window, then ran to the front of the tram and started it at its' highest speed the Necromorph tried to keep up but soon its' arm was ripped off and it was sent rolling off the ledge to the ground below. Marcus tried to feel relieved but the ever urgent pain of dismemberment stopped that in its' tracks. He cried as he took his shirt off and tightly wrapped it around his chest and empty shoulder. His vision was swimming in and out, trying to focus as he grew dizzy."Huh, I guess running for your life _is_ exhausting,", he said to himself.

He sat on the tram and took a moment to calm his heart. "If I ever find out who didn't seal the Marker or Shard chamber properly I am going to throw him out of the nearest airlock.", he said. "All I really want to do right now is sleep, I think I'll be safe till I get there". With that he finally succumbed to the sleep he'd been resisting. When he dreamed he thought of the men, women, and even the children slabbed in his own personal morgue of test subjects. When he saw them standing with all of the damage to their bodies he was chilled to the bone, on the walls the familiar red markings slid across the surfaces. All of the corpses looked at him and they all screamed,"**LET US LIVE IN YOU!**"

He awoke with a yell and took in his surroundings. The blue and yellow paint on the wall, the glass and blood puddles on the floor, and in the puddles, his left arm and the arm of the corpse sat alongside each other. He deliberated in his mind for a bit and decided that they could probably reattach an arm, so he grabbed his arm, and waited for the tram to arrive. He saw the tram was approaching the Government Sector and prepared to get off. Some nearby officers in security suits saw the tram and were quick to aim their guns at him. He held up his remaining arm, which was holding up his severed arm and said, "Don't shoot!". They didn't but neither did they lower their weapons until a man in a highly advanced suit said, "Stand down! Mr. Kennedy, Hurry and get in the building before more of those monsters come." Marcos was all too willing to oblige and he walked up to the door but before he got there he heard a metallic snap and felt an intense pain in his chest and when he looked down he saw a metal javelin jutting through his heart. He shakily turned back around and saw the man in the advanced RIG holding a javelin gun. His helmet folded back into the suit and Marcos saw that it was Director Tiedemann who impaled him. His face in an expression of confusion and betrayal, he simply asked,"Why?". The Director focused an emotionless gaze and said,"The Necromorphs have taken over the Research Division, your research is lost, and you have been infected by the Dementia of the Marker Signal. You are now useless to us. You have failed."

Tiedemann pressed the button on the side of the gun and electricity spread around Marcus as he was lit on fire and burned, but before he died he looked in Hans' eyes and he saw hatred, pure unfiltered hatred for everything that Marcus was. The fire spread to his face and he finally died. "Burn in Hell you ghoul", whispered Hans.

Back in Marcus's lab a young man pulled open a door to a padded cell labeled "Clarke, Isaac"


	2. C2-Awakening

Necrovictus

Dead Space 2 belongs to EA and Visceral Games

C2-Awakening

Isaac awoke to a bright light shining in his eyes, then the light cleared to reveal a young man holding a flashlight. "Isaac? Isaac can you hear me?", he asked. A clattering from behind him made him turn around, then he turned back and attached the flashlight to his shoulder. He activated his comm and said,"Daina, I've found Isaac Clarke, repeat I have him" The comm crackled to life and Daina said,"Good work Franco. Be careful, he's been out a long time" The now named Franco looked around again before helping Isaac to his feet,"Ok, good, good, steady, steady, I got to get you out of this straight jacket." He finished helping Isaac up then looked at his belt to find a knife.

"Where am I?" Isaac asked. Franco looked around again before saying,"Look, I know that you are confused right now, and I can explain everything but you got to trust me okay? Listen, you're in terrible, terrible dange-" was as far as he got as a wicked organic blade shot out of his chest and his speech was cut off. A nasty-looking needle reached over his head and pierced it roughly, shaking his head a bit before the needle withdrew and smoke started emerging from the wound. A hollow agonized moan left Franco's mouth as a tentacle squirmed its way out of the hole and two arm-like appendages tore their way out of his back behind his shoulders. His neck and face peeled of as his eyes fell out and numerous tendrils emerged from his head.

Isaac head-butted the transforming Necromorph and immediately started running as he could hear Daina's voice from his RIG," Franco?! What happened? Oh god, Isaac if you can hear me run, RUN!" and he did even as Necromorphs tore through the walls and smashed through windows trying to get at Isaac. As he was running he got a slash on his back from a flailing Necromorph strapped to a gurney. He continued to run through the halls until he saw a door. He sprinted to get into it before the monsters. Just as he was about to reach the doorway, an one armed Necromorph tackled him and pierced his shoulder with its' hand blade then lifted its' arm again to decapitate Isaac, but it never got that far as Isaac kicked the thing into the doorway just as it was closing, resulting in the corpse flailing around a bit before the door removed its' head and remaining arm and closed.

Panting heavily, Isaac slowly stood up and began to walk around the room. He walked to the door on the other side, opened it with his RIG, and walked into the hallway. When he turned he saw two men in security suits and holding pulse rifles. One of them saw Isaac and said,"Its Clarke! Take him down!" they both began firing but then a heavily clawed arm reached down from the ceiling grabbed one of the officers and hoisted him up into the ceiling where a loud crunching and ripping sound could be heard. The other officer _wisely_ decided to stand exactly where the other one was taken and soon he was dragged up in the same manner.

Isaac looked on sadly for only a moment, yes they tried to kill him, but even they didn't deserve that. He walked down to the door at the other end of the hallway when the somehow skinned and mangled torso of one of the guards fell out of the vent above him, Isaac looked away and continued onward through the door. He was now in a data laboratory where a video log was playing. Once Isaac saw the abusive doctor in the log he turned away. He didn't want to watch a psycho doctor abuse his patients. He walked down the red lit hallway and emerged into an observation chamber where a seemingly catatonic doctor was scraping his scalpel in the window. Isaac tried to sneak past him but the doctor spun around inhumanly fast and held the scalpel to Isaac's throat as he started giggling insanely.

"Patient four, I remember you heheheh" On closer inspection Isaac noticed this was the psychotic doctor from the video log,"Come on man, let me go" Isaac said nervously,the doctor simply giggled some more and said,"Tiedemann said all the subjects... to be eliminated, terminated, hehehe what's one more, will it matter?""Listen to me, LISTEN TO ME!" Isaac screamed,"WILL IT MATTER?!" the doctor screamed right back."We can both get out of here"said Isaac," Just cut me out of this straight jacket" "Nobody is getting out of here alive..." the doctor said. The psycho drew his arm back in preparation to stab Isaac and then thrust it forward. But the pain Isaac expected didn't come and he found his arms free."There is no escaping what I've done eheehehe." Isaac looked alarmed,"Just take it easy, take it easy."said Isaac. The doctor continued to stare for a moment," Your RIG is red. It's red. There is a health pack and a flashlight in that wall locker, you should grab them." As Isaac cautiously walked to the locker, the doctor spoke again, "Go ahead, take it, I won't be needing it anymore." Isaac took the flashlight an the health pack, and when he turned around he saw the doctor standing next to the window. He had a strangely sane look on his face when he said," Isaac...we're all going to burn for what we did to you." then the insane look came back, and he slit his own throat roughly and continued to choke and gurgle as he slid down the window and died. Isaac just stared in shock for a moment as he processed the suicide.

He looked to the health pack in his hand, and inserted it into the appropriate slot on his thigh, but instead of the itching and yet relieving feeling the medicine was supposed to provide, he felt a burning on all of his skin and wounds. His sight turned red and he heard a voice which sounded like a strangled form of his own voice,"_**Don't you dare feed me that slime again...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**_ Isaac's body shambled over to the doctor's corpse of its own will, and he heard the voice again,"_**I will let you fall in battle, but this is the only thing you are allowed to feed me."**_ With that, Isaac's hand was driven into the throat of the doctor, and he felt tendrils writhing under the skin of his forearm when they burst through his sleeve and entered the corpse at multiple spots quickly draining the body of blood, at the same time, Isaac felt the wounds to his back and shoulder squirm and itch and when they stopped, Isaac's hand was removed from the throat and the tendrils withdrew into his arm and the flesh they tore rapidly closed and healed. Right then his control returned and he fell to his knees." What the hell did they do to me while I was out?" Isaac said to himself.

He swore he heard his voice laughing.

* * *

Thanks to Jan Lee for being my first reviewer ever and helping me with some corrections and revisions.

I realized I made Tiedemann seem like a cold-hearted killer in the first chapter and made some revisions on other topics as well. I would like suggestions on how to apply the Necromorphic abilities as well as having a way to get biomass into the suit to heal Isaac. The voice in Isaac's head should have a name too, I was thinking Umbra, latin for shadow, but if there are any suggestions regarding any of the topics I will happily listen.


	3. C3-Marks

Necrovictus

Dead Space 2 belongs to Electronic Arts and Visceral Games

* * *

I apologize for the REALLY late update. In order, my computer crapped out and i was unable to use it for ten days, then family BS happened, and the rest of the time was remembering what i was going to write because the computer had a "Thermal Emergency Shutdown as i was about 75% finished with the chapter and lost most of it. BUT ENOUGH OF MY BITCHING! Enjoy the chapter... which is shorter than i wanted it to be.

* * *

C3-Get Ready

"_**I will let you fall in battle, but this is the only thing you are allowed to feed me."**_ With that, Isaac's hand was driven into the throat of the doctor, and he felt tendrils writhing under the skin of his forearm when they burst through his sleeve and entered the corpse at multiple spots quickly draining the body of blood, at the same time, Isaac felt the wounds to his back and shoulder squirm and itch and when they stopped, Isaac's hand was removed from the throat and the tendrils withdrew into his arm and the flesh they tore rapidly closed and healed. Right then his control returned and he fell to his knees." What the hell did they do to me while I was out?" Isaac said to himself.

He swore he heard his voice laughing.

* * *

Isaac was thinking at a million miles a minute,_'What is happening to me? Am I turning into a Necromorph? None of the others took so long to transform.'_He stopped,'_The others? Am I already thinking of myself as one of those things? I REFUSE to accept that. I am human. I am not a monster.'_

He looked at the corpse that now looked eighty years old, got up and walked through the door next to him. As soon as he was through the door and into the elevator, though, he received a video communication,"Clarke, Isaac Clarke, is that you?" Isaac stopped in his tracks," Who are you?" he asked."My name is Daina, I'm the one trying to rescue you." Isaac looked skeptical, after all, he always turned out to be the one rescuing others, and even that didn't usually work...

_ 'Nicole'_ he thought. Her memory brought sadness, then anger as he was reminded that he was in a conversation with someone trying to _rescue_ him, "Why? What's going on?" he asked. The blonde woman's answer made him pale," You are suffering from a unique form of Dementia, Isaac. Something you contracted on Aegis 7." Isaac was shocked not only at the news, but the fact she had it."How do you know that? How do you know so much about me?" she checked something to her right, then answered, "Your Dementia WILL kill you, but if you can get here, I can treat you and get you to safety." Isaac scowled," Why should I trust you?" She looked annoyed," Because I'm not the one shooting at you!"she shouted. _'you don't exactly have a clear shot either.'_ he thought. "Fuck" he said. "Follow your locator" she ordered. The video cut out, and the elevator door opened.

He walked down the hallway and saw a corpse lying there in front of the door to the living room of the asylum, he walked up to it and it's arm twitched. He quickly stomped down on it's head and was surprised that not only did the skull flatten easier than he remembered but his foot was sore and there was an indentation in the metal floor where he stomped. He turned into the doorway of the living room and navigated past the bodies and tables till he got near the tv. The damn thing turned on with an ear shattering screech and he promptly threw a chair at it and broke it."Scared the shit out of me." he mumbled.

He left the living room and walked to a door down the hall that led into a room filled with steam. Maintenance, he realized. Isaac walked to the adjacent room but stopped when his vision started turning red and he felt tendrils writhing under his skin."No."he said firmly and he forced it back. "What the hell?"

He saw a maintenance hatch and walked over to it. Luckily it still recognized him as a C.E.C. Engineer and he was able to enter it. He climbed in and began shuffling through the crawlspace, bending and contorting around the first turn. As soon as he got around it he saw a wicked scythe shaped blade on what looked to be a tail shoot out of his vision and down the other side of the crawlspace. He waited for the sounds of moving to stop before advancing the rest of the way through the shaft.

Once he got to a point that it looked like he was going to have to crawl upwards, the floor fell out from under him and he was barely able to keep himself from smacking his head on the ground. When he looked up the first thing he saw was a dead surgery patient floating on a Kinesis bed. he got up and looked around the room to find he was in a surgery observation chamber. he went over to the Kinesis console, tore off the panel and pulled out the Kinesis module which he attached to his left arm. _"Ah, Kinesis how I've missed you", _he thought.

Isaac used the module to send a metal spike of obscure origin through the nearest window. Then, in a moment of immaturity, Isaac threw another spike through the window on the other side of the room, smashing it and consequently waking up the Necromorphs in either hallway. His grin dissipated and he cursed as he frantically flung another spike at the monster, pinning it to the wall and killing it.

He heard a thump behind him and backhanded the sneaking Necromorph in the neck, tearing its head off and slamming into the adjacent wall. Shocked, Isaac looked at his left arm and saw strange red lines under his skin, perfectly straight, and only bending in ninety degree angles if they did, making his arm look like it was covered in bloody circuits. The lined disappeared rather quickly but when they did Isaac was left with a ridiculously unbearable itch. "Ah,ah,ahAAA it itches!" he cried, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"Huh", he said,"I'm not sure whether I like that or not,"

Isaac left the room and got into the elevator at the end of both hallways, bringing a spike with him. When he emerged into another hallway he saw a Necromorph laying in a suspiciously comfortable-looking position against the wall. Caution winning over reason, he shot the spike into its head impaling it to the wall, it didn't move.

"Dammit", he muttered. He moved to the corpse and tried to pull the spike out of the wall but it wouldn't budge. He looked down and saw a credit card was knocked off of the corpse in the impact. He picked it up and continued onward.

When he went through the door at the end of the hallway and was immediately greeted by the sound of gibbered attempts to beg for life,"Help me!", the voice shouted. Isaac looked through the window on his left to see the source of the screams... a man on a surgical table with a familiar set of three blue lasers pointing into his open chest.

Isaac frantically ran into the room to help the man." Hey man, help. Can you help?", asked the man Isaac didn't reply but instead ran up to the auto-surgery console and ripped the panel off. "You're gonna be okay. he said," Is that a tissue laser? A plasma cutter?" He asked almost eagerly.

"Hurry up!" the man shouted. Isaac looked up from his work to see a Necromorph in the doorway."Oh shit!" he said, and began working as fast a he could

"What the fuck are you doing man?!" the person screamed. Isaac was too late however as the corpse wasted no time in tearing first the mans leg then his arm and head off. Isaac finally managed to pull the cutter out of the console and immediately shot off its two left arms. The thing twitched, fell over, and stopped moving.

Isaac let out a breath as he walked past it only for it to spring to life and slice off three fingers of Isaac's left hand. He screamed and shot its head off, jumped on it and began punching it with his good hand till all that was left was a pulpy mess where its head once was. He looked at his left hand and had a thought as he saw the red marks under his skin.

He placed his hand on the chest of the creature and felt something primal pushing in his mind. He let it go, just a little bit, and the tendrils from earlier shot out of his wound, latched on, and tore three fingers off of the corpse. The fingers attached themselves to Isaac's hand and began merging and healing until the only difference between these fingers and the ones he just had was a slight skin tone difference.

He had to grin, he just healed a wound that would take hours of surgery in half a minute. "Ok, its decided. I like it."

* * *

I am REALLY sorry for the month wait, I didn't mean for it to go on so long. When I wrote the author note up top I was having problems with rewriting the chapter, and even now it is shorter than I wanted. But I figured you had waited long enough so I gave you this. The reasons for the lateness are stated above and I found out Star Wars: The Old Republic was free to play, those are my excuses.


	4. C4-Reap

Necrovictus

I would like to apologize for my lack of updates, the reason for this being i was inspired to write another fic, and my computer died. In celebration of my new/old really slow eMachine, and my friend letting me borrow his copy of Dead Space 3, I grace you with another chapter. By the way, if any of you like the anime Naruto, you should look at my other fanfic, Bleed.

* * *

C4-Reap

Isaac looked at his repaired hand in awe and decided in that moment that whatever the scientists of Titan station did to him helped, and he wasn't going to squander it if he wanted to survive this new outbreak. He was not going to assume himself invincible, but he could rest easy knowing that he wouldn't need to worry about dismemberment as long as there were other Necromorphs or corpses nearby, though he wasn't too sure if he could survive decapitation.

He sadly looked at the body of the man he tried to save, then shut his eyes and turned away.

_This is how it always is,_ he thought,_ I can't save anyone._ The engineer turned and left the room. Once he was in the hallway, he turned left and saw a flailing Necromorph snarling and swinging its deadly bladed arms wildly. He took aim with the plasma cutter and fired, taking off the arms and head of the corpse.

Isaac continued down the path and went through the doorway and into a room with blood stains and X-rays on the walls the only thing remotely interesting about this room was the pair of plasma batteries on the counter. He grabbed them and placed them in his RIG storage. When he couldn't find anything else in the room, he left.

After a short series of hallways, he came out into the lobby of the hospital. Looking behind the desk, Isaac found a power node he knew he could use to modify his equipment, as sparse as it is right now. The left hallway was on fire, so his only option was right. He went down that hallway, coming to another burning path. The fire extinguishers suddenly turned on, simultaneously scaring the shit out of him and putting out the fire at once.

After turning left he was attacked by a rather fast Necromorph sprinting and swinging at him. Isaac ducked and responded with a left hook into the monsters side, cracking some ribs and knocking it down just as another walking corpse smashed through the ceiling and landed on top of Isaac before he could bring the plasma cutter up.

He kicked the monster off of him and into the ceiling, rolling out of the way as it came crashing down. Isaac stood up as the first Necromorph got up and began trying to slash at him with its blades. He shot off its head and severed its left arm, killing it. Another Necromorph ran out of the right side hallway and joined the second one, which had got up by now, in dashing towards Isaac with the sole purpose of ending his life in a very bloody way.

Isaac shot the closest one twice in the chest, knocking it down again and giving Isaac time to remove a leg and an arm in order to kill it. The other corpse kept running and was almost upon him when he realized that his gun wasn't firing. The beast managed a long, shallow slice across Isaac's chest, and he retaliated with a bone shattering punch to the jaw and a backhand to the other side of its head, tearing the appendage from its shoulders. He grabbed the Necromorphs right arm and ripped off, thus ending its unlife.

Isaac slumped against the wall and realized that he hadn't changed the battery of the plasma cutter since he started using it. He changed the battery and set it aside as he thought about these Necromorphs._ They're different somehow, they seem to be smarter,_ he thought. He glanced down at the quickly healing wound in his chest, _faster too._

As soon as the wound was finished healing, he stood up and started traversing the barely-lit hallways_, Why does it always have to be dark,_ he mentally groaned. He came out into a room with flashing red lights and an actual _person_. The man, Stross he remembered from the earlier video with the insane doctor, was waving at him and shouting for Isaac to follow. Isaac frantically followed and ran after Stross through some halls and stairs while the alarms screeched murderously. He ran into a room and saw Stross waving him under a steadily closing door, shouting something that was lost in the blaring noise.

The door closed and Isaac was left alone in a room with a lot of vents, sirens and lights, something that was never good in the past. His comm crackled to life "I told you to hurry how'd you miss it!?" Daina shouted. Isaac was annoyed "Look, I don't need your help!" he yelled.

"Fine! Let's see how you do without it." She stated ominously.

Almost on cue several Necromorphs ranging from the standard Slasher to the scorpion like Leapers came out of the various vents and rushed Isaac. He shot off the tail of a leaper and the arm of another slasher and just kept firing plasma bolts into the crowd of monsters. By the time he used his last plasma battery up, most of the monsters were gone but four still remained in front of him. Isaac felt intense pain in his chest and looked down to see a scythe like blade exiting his chest. He grabbed the blade firmly then spun around, detaching the blade from the tail of the leaper behind him. He yanked the blade out of his chest and drove it down through the torso of the beast with enough force to crack the concrete floor beneath it, and it died instantly.

Isaac tried to throw the blade at the other Necromorphs but it wouldn't leave his hand. Without questioning the strangeness of it he ran forward and began hacking limbs off of the four Necromorphs, further covering himself in blood. After he killed them, he looked at the blade in his hand, it had felt so _natural_ to use the organic blade, and looking at it he saw why.

The scythe was fused to his palm.

Recoiling over the fact, he tried to break it off or otherwise make it disappear, and it shrunk down and slid into his wrist, the place where it fused completely healing and vanishing.

Pushing the thoughts of the blade aside, he activated his comm and contacted Daina. "Next time you set somebody up, try not to make it seem so blatant, now where the fuck do you want me to go?" He bit out. "I've already sent you the location" she said a little too calmly.

"Great, headfirst into another ambush, maybe these ones will have guns" he said scornfully before cutting out the comm. He looked at the plasma cutter he had tossed on the floor, before picking it up, the red laser confirming it was empty. Curious, he held out his right hand and focused on a blade being there and sure enough, a long, wicked blade shot out of his wrist. There was no pain, strangely enough, but it seemed too… easy. Maybe this was why all of the dementia infected people killed so effectively, it was just so easy.

"Well then", he said as he withdrew the blade," let's keep going…"

Again sorry for the long wait, but I didn't exactly have a computer, I wrote Bleed on my Kindle Fire.

With that said, please review!


End file.
